The Legend of the King
by Starlighz
Summary: Medieval !AU. The gods have moved on from Rome to the new heart of the Western Civilization, England. This time, however, the gods face the fact that the mortals simply do not believe in them, so it causes them to undertake some drastic measures to force the mortals to worship in them once more. Who will be the hero now? Especially now that the age of heroes is past? !MortalPercy


Prologue

In the beginning, there was a void, a vast, empty place where nothingness stretched on to infiniteness. No light, no darkness, there was only the void. Time was irrelevant; space was nonexistent, there was nothing. This was just the way things should have been.

Then, out of nowhere, a singularity popped into existence. Nobody knows how it got there, and nobody was present when it did. The singularity exploded into the void akin to a supernova, though it flashed out just as quickly as it appeared.

Just as quickly as it came, it detonated with a flurry of shining white light, and with the luminescence, it brought with it the plane of existence itself. The first universe appeared into existence and along with it, stars, planets, comets, asteroids, and various other celestial bodies that drifted among the vastness of the vacuum of space. This single event became known as the Big Bang.

Out of the bang, five sentient beings emerged from that singularity. To the beings that came after them, they were known as Chaos, Void, Justice, Malice, and End. Each one represented something underneath their spectrum of designation.

Chaos was thought to be the creator, the one who possess the power to bend the very fabric of the universe along with the power to create new ones. His sphere of control lied within matter; he could create, shape, or fuse matter, so he then took on the name now known as The Creator.

Void was thought to be the Avatar of the Nothingness. Because from the void the singularity burst into existence, he represented innovation, creativity, hope, and ideals. The Ancient Greeks recognized him as the Being of New Beginnings.

Justice was thought to be the Enforcer. Innocents would hope that he would be watching over them as a protective guardian and villains, on the other hand, were the ones who wished that he turned a blind eye on them. He was known to be the guardian of righteousness and the protector of the innocent. He was the being of all good things, and his sphere of control lied solely with the generous, the kind, the protectors, the innocents.

Malice, however, was thought to be the polar opposite of Justice. He patronized those who did evil for a living. It did not matter if they were thieves, con men, schemers, corrupt rulers. Whatever they were, he did not care. For as long as their malicious thoughts remained, he would aid them in their wrongdoings. He and his brother Justice often fought, due to the extreme opposites of the people whom they chose to patronize.

Last of all, there was End. He was the smallest and the least powerful of his siblings, yet he had something that his siblings were jealous of: this individual had a little bit of everything from his siblings. He was not the strongest, or the fastest, the strongest, but he was the well-rounded in contrast to his siblings. The Greeks would often refer to him as the Balancer, the one who brings forth equality. The End did not judge anyone based on their personal traits, for the End sees all. The End is the Avatar of the Equilibrium and absolutely nothing can slip behind it.

Each of the siblings, desperate to get stronger and more advantageous over each other, each forged their own symbol of power, which coincidentally where most turned out to be swords. For Chaos, he pulled out the stars from his creations, and forged it with the matter that came out from his own life force. The result was a shimmering black blade which glowed with a harsh white light. Chaos, proud of his creation, called the sword 'χαώδης', which meant Chaotic.

Void created his symbol of power with the very essence of the Void itself, and with the Void's power he created a mighty black hammer that seemed to draw in the light around it. He called this weapon 'Σφυρί από ο κενός', otherwise translated into Hammer of the Void.

Justice created his blade out of his very own soul. He harnessed his soul energy and converted it into a sword of solid matter. Unlike the first two weapons, this sword glowed blue, the color of righteousness. This sword was simple, but it commanded power at the first glance. It was a hand and a half sword, like the χαώδης, but it was slightly bigger in bulk. Unlike the otherworldly qualities the χαώδης boasted, this sword, 'Εωσφόρος', interpreted to Light Bringer, immediately invigorated anybody standing around it, as long as the sword deemed them worthy.

Malice, rather than creating the blade out of his own soul or life essence, decided to craft his sword out of his personality. Thne as the sword began to assume its shape, Malice added for ingredients to the sword's deadly recipe: emotions. He added every single negative emotion that was within his sphere of control and fused it wkth the sword. The sword took upon a shape of a huge two handed sword, meant to be wielded by gigantic brutes of titanic proportions. It shone with a harsh blood-red light and it sapped the energy of those around it, except for its wielder. Malice, quite satisfied with his creation decided to call his symbol of power, 'διψών αίματος', or Blood Thirster.

Now End was quite reluctant to establish a symbol of power, for he had no original power that he knew of. Because the Symbols of Power are directly connected to the powers of those whom created them, End's symbol of power, if he ever created one, would be usable by all of his siblings. The only thing was that he, in turn, would be able to use his sibling's symbol of power. End thought long and hard, for his siblings mocked him for not having a symbol of power of his own. He often grew angry and infuriated at their mockery and decided that it was time for his siblings to know their place. So, End invented an elaborate scheme, in which he knew he was going to come out on top; it was certainly that his siblings will never expect him to pull off.

He wriggled his way into Malice's mind and pretended he was Justice, altering his power signature to match Justice's. He then mocked and insulted Malice, and departed quickly. He did the same thing with Justice and by then, the two brothers were fighting again. But the brothers, careless as they were, preferred to fight each other without their symbol of power, and this gave End the opportunity to swoop in and steal their weapons. With Void, the lad never bothered to pay attention and was mostly absent minded, since he thought about ways to make the universe better. Before he could even blink, his hammer was nowhere to be seen.

End smirked to himself. His plan was going extremely well just as he has drafted the scheme to be, and before long, his siblings won't have anything to laugh about anymore.

Chaos, which recently created a new galaxy, which he named the Milky Way, for some reason became extremely tired after he created it. He focused so much power in creating this galaxy; sentient creatures began to surface on one of the planets. This planet was called Earth, and it was mostly consisted of molten terrain in its early stages of creation. Chaos was ecstatic, for this was the first time he had ever created another living being in his life. He was so overjoyed that he decided to create beings to govern the creatures that resided on Earth. He then went on to create the First Primordials: Gaia to control the very Earth itself, Uranus to manipulate the sky and the weather, Ourea to shape the landscape of the world, and Pontus to create water, and to make the Earth habitable for future generations to come.

Chaos, who saw that the world could be better, then created more Primodials: Ananke who controlled Fate and Inevitably, Chronos who was time itself, Aether who lit up the world with bright light, Erebus who brought darkness to the world which blotted out the light, Eros who created the emotions love and lust, Hemera who took control of the day, Nyx who governed the night, Tartarus who held the most evil, vile things in his domain, and Thanatos who brought the disease of death to the new planet.

After creating these Primordials, Chaos saw that the Earth seemed to be missing something, and he saw that the planet seemed to be devoid of life, beside a small batch of small creatures that resembled him and his brothers. He decided to call them humans.

Chaos then created all matters of things, huge ferocious monsters of all shapes and sizes, small critters that roamed the land, sea beasts that dominated the ocean, and more humans to populate and rule the Earth.

After Chaos finished crafting the foundations of Earth and its biosphere, he felt tired, immensely tired and decided to return to his slumber, to recover his energy. He smiled one last time, as he looked at his creation, proud of what he had done. He closed his eyes and put himself on rest mode, to recover his energy.

End smirked and after waiting for so long, stole the sword before retreating back to his domain, and mustering up all the power he had, used a form of Magic that is now forgotten. He took essence of each of the weapons and cursed them, to be called by anything but their true names, which made it harder for his brothers to find them, and to dramatically decrease the weapons' power levels. He decided to hide the weapons in the newly created planet, Earth, a place where his brothers would never think of looking to seek out their lost artifacts. Using the last of his powers, he took a little more essence from each of the swords and merged them together, creating his own sword of power.

But before he could forge it in his namesake, he suddenly fell into a deep sleep, having expended so much power at a time. The weapons, including his, all flew towards Earth, each which a set destination, far away from the others. As they entered the Earth's atmosphere they released a burst of power that flew through the Earth, giving the humans the capacity to do everything the five brothers can do, albeit on a much smaller scale. End's sword however, did not release a burst of power, and instead embedded itself into the bottom of a lake, where it seemingly became self-aware, and it created a being, using its chaotic part to do so. It named the being the Lady of the Lake, to protect it for whoever knows how long.

The sword looked into the far future and knew that one day, a boy with sea-green eyes, and a boy with the brightest of blue eyes would come, and take it out of its self-imposed imprisonment. The sword seemed content to wait for that one day, for however long it would be, until finally, it would be able to taste crimson blood on its blade.

**AN: Hi guys, this is going to be a Medieval AU story so it will be slightly OC in context to the characters and everything. Please review since those things motivate me. This is my first Percy Jackson story, so I hope this is acceptable to you guys.**


End file.
